The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to quickly and effectively interact with an individual (through any suitable communications media) presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. This obstacle is made even more difficult due to the plethora of diverse communication technologies that exist in the current marketplace.
As new communication architectures (such as session initiation protocol (SIP), for example) become available to the consumer, new protocols need to be developed in order to optimize this emerging technology. For example, one problem often encountered by an administrator is provisioning a dial plan. This provisioning could encompass an update to the existing dial plan, or this could involve an implementation of a new dial plan. Administrators are generally relegated the arduous task of designing, configuring, and delivering the appropriate dial plan. Performance suffers during this process because errors are almost avoidable, as the human element of this procedure is susceptible to mistakes. Moreover, such operations are time intensive. Accordingly, the issues in delivery, time, and processing presents a burden for any employee, employer, individual, or endpoint that seeks to execute a successful dial plan conversion.